


Breathing Under Water

by Chisie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Dungeon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hidden quests, Legend of Atlantis, Military, Role-Playing Game, Slow Burn, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality, mermaids and atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisie/pseuds/Chisie
Summary: The story follows Akira delving into the world of Eden and finding a certain Sharkman amidst the chaos.





	1. Swordsmen

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still developing and I'm not sure who else will be included, but this mini series is for Kisame Week. It's a modern AU centered around a VRMMORPG game called 'Eden' and possibly military affairs in real life.
> 
> Being unable to edit any formatting on phone is also insanely annoying! 
> 
> Akira/Clear Shadow is my OC. I don't own any other characters in the Naruto world.
> 
> In case it gets confusing too:  
Misty Forest = Yamato

{Set in the land of Eden, players will control their customizable characters to traverse the vast horizons of magic and wonders, while darkness looms in the distance. Gods, created by the faith of mortals and given the consciences birthed by centuries of belief, began to make their moves. Embroiled in their ploys, players are caught in the eye of the storm as Eden finds its peace.}

Eden had been launched for approximately three months, topping the charts for best-selling game and earning itself the title “Game of the Year 20XX” after an entire year of hyped anticipation. It was the newest creation of Mad Games, the same company that released the popular RPG game “Age of Glory”. Unlike “Age of Glory” that was playable across multiple platforms, Eden was only playable using the VR glasses jointly created by Mad Games and Technivia, the same company that created the popular Game Station consoles. Despite the unrest and opposition from the public at the single platform requirement, it soon turned into excitement. The VR glasses were easy to store and deceptively light, unlike its helmet predecessor that was heavy and bulky, and with its price oddly, relatively affordable, almost everyone that wanted to play the game owned the VR glasses...

Clear Shadow clung onto a piece of driftwood, but even that crumbled at the face of nature’s wrath. Raging waves slammed and pushed her below as the torrential river rushed her forward like a crowd excitedly passing the – unwanted – crowd surfer over their heads. She didn’t struggle against the force, letting it push and pull her away as she maintained her calm in the face of danger. Bubbles of air escaped her nose, mouth clammed shut while she forced to keep her eyes open. Sharp rocks in the river slashed at her body and a string of damage values appeared above her head. Her head throbbed, her lungs constricted. Determination coursed through her veins. Noticing the short clearway in the river and with a forceful kick of her legs, she flipped over to float on her back and greedily gulped in a large mouthful of oxygen.

“There she is! Get her!”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a party of four men rushing along the riverbed, weapons drawn and names coloured red. With a twist of her shoulders, her body was submerged face down into the water once again.

“Hurry! Quick!” The Thief taking point cried out to his party members as he activated sprint. His steps increased in speed, dashing up and over the boulders along the riverbank and reaching Clear Shadow’s position within seconds.

Tall trees lined the river, protruding roots large and strong along the banks, curling around the moss-covered rocks. The lone mage in the party suddenly halted his run, cloak billowing at the wind brought forth by the remaining two party members sprinting ahead. The brunet raised his wand, lips parting in a murmured chant. Surges of magic gathered around his wand and with the last syllable, he pointed the wand forward as an earthy coloured energy shone within the trees in the riparian zone. The thick roots shuddered, lifting off the rocks like awakened snakes bending their wills to the lull of a snake charmer and lashed out into the river where Clear Shadow’s silhouette hid inside.  
Demented Earth, a level 25 channelling spell that changes according to the terrain.  
Danger prickled her senses. In that split second, she decisively reached out her hand, sharp jagged edges of the rock digging into her taut fingers and pulled. Pulled as hard as she could in that one motion. Because in her next breath, a sharp pain jolted from her leg as she barely avoided the cone-shaped tendrils that speared the very spot she was at a moment before.

-258!

The small damage floated above her head as her health pool finally dipped below half.

“You missed, Misty Forest! Fuck, are you even using your eyes!?” One of the remaining two Blade Masters swore at the Earth Elementalist behind them, only to be graced by a serene smile.

“Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm still fairly new at the game.”

Clicking his tongue, the Blade Masters dashed away after giving Misty Forest another dirty look. With the belittling eyes away from him, the Elementalist lost the calm in his upturned lips, soft brown eyes turning sharp, with steps striding forward in a rhythmic, unhurried manner.

With the rapid waves, a lot of the party’s physical attacks couldn’t even reach their target, the force easily sweeping away the shurikens and easily rendering the Blade Masters’ attacks inaccurate. “She can’t stay underwater forever!”

And that was the truth. When a character submerges below the water, an oxygen bar will appear below the mana pool, which will start to tick away, and hers was – just like her health – already below half. The Thief readied his shuriken, closely watching the shadowy silhouette while flanked by his pair of Blade Masters, swords at ready.

There finally was a slight shift in her calm when she glanced at the mini map; relief and happiness relaxing her mind. She wasn’t too far now. At the end of the river was an estuary and with the currents, she would arrive by the sea in roughly half a minute.  
She held on strongly, body tilting and turning to minimise the damage from the river, but even she couldn’t deny that any more and she’d be forcefully dead by the system. With a heave of her arms, her head plunged above the surface, gasping for desperate oxygen. Her vision, blurred and dark, a sign that her character was about to drown, immediately cleared. Bright blue water and thinning trees flooded her sight, and she realised that the currents were slowing. A sharp whistling tore through the air. She turned her head, noticing the lone thief fixatedly watching his shurikens flying her way. She hurriedly gulped a lungful of air and ducked back into the river.

-16!

She ignored the shuriken slicing her cheek and quickly swam towards the estuary. Her arms stretched forward to propel herself forward as her tongue peeked out slightly, tasting the salt mixing with the fresh water.

The Blade Masters sneered at the figure swimming quickly, swords poised at ready and patiently awaiting at either sides of the estuary; the right one, Turnip Killer, was at level 30 and the left, Stone King was at level 32. Turnip Killer leapt across the river while his sword lit up with a blinding white radiance. The sword drew a half circle radiance in mid-air as he focused on the silhouette. The blade plunged into the water with a splash, salty droplets pelting his face while his Upwind Slash attack met with a resistance when it successfully connected with Clear Shadow’s body. With a huff, the Blade Master swung upwards, forcing her out of the water and knocking her up into the air. Although its effect was slightly reduced from the water’s drag, the simple level 20 warrior skill’s knock-up effect was successfully activated as Clear Shadow’s body was bent backwards in mid-air from the attack.  
Stone King bent his knees and jumped, coming level with Clear Shadow as he pulled his arms back, both hands gripping his sword tightly. Equally covered in a white radiance, he cried out and activated Whirlwind Slash. Seeing the falling sword, Clear Shadow hurriedly lifted her own sword and activated Block just as the attack connected, negating the damage, but it wasn’t over. Following his momentum, the Blade Master spun a full turn in a slight vertical manner and once more heavily brought his sword down. With Block on cooldown, Clear Shadow tilted her body back, catching a brief glimpse of a green energy near the riverbank from the corner of her eyes before her eyes refocused on the enemy and activated Upwind Slash. Her upwards strike met with his second attack, with the rebounding force powerful enough to send her splashing into the river again.

-547!  
-25!

Clear Shadow quickly downed a small health potion, causing her low health to recover till it was more than half. Despite being higher levelled than the attacking party at level 35, her health and dexterity had taken a hit in stat points as she mainly focused on strength and intellect, with a minor focus on speed.

The knockback had sent her deep enough, feet touching the riverbed. She kicked off the ground, a cloud of soil browning the clear water and she shot towards the ocean, swimming with all her might that her muscles screamed and ached at the shoulders. Legs started to tire and refuse to kick, and she unwillingly resurfaced for oxygen.

A booming roar shook the skies, followed by a massive crash into the ocean. Her health that was recovered was immediately reduced by the attack. Large, towering waves surfed the water, crashing into Clear Shadow and forced her back underwater just as Misty Forest finished chanting. Standing deep in the water, he was flanked by large rocks that protected him from the currents while also preventing him from getting washed away. Steady on his feet, he waved his staff forward after uttering the last syllable.

Clear Shadow, still submerged, watched as the algae growing near the estuary rapidly grew and she hurriedly swam out further when a large figure, bloodied and battered, appeared before her eyes. Its width spanned easily over fifteen meters with a height possibly over fifty meters and its half submerged body, from what she could deduce, was wide at the top that narrowed near the feet. Long tentacles made up its feet, waving and keeping it afloat, and more sharp tentacle tendrils thrashed about in an enraged manner. Her eyes flew open at the sound of something rushing towards her from behind and she twisted her body to the side, thanking heavens that sound travelled a lot faster underwater than it did in the air. The overgrown algae speared through bubbles, missing her entirely and she watched as it continued attacking in its path towards monster. Blood was drawn as the attack landed a critical hit, gaining a damage boost because of the elemental advantage. The monster roared, shaking the seas and earth with its fury, and Clear Shadow was thrown out with a wave of its tentacles, painfully landing on the spit that stretched out near the estuary.

-2376!

Inwardly swearing at her low health, she scooted a distance away; for fear of stray attacks and splash damage, for fear of dying as her health potion was still on cooldown, and silently observed the situation unfold.

The level 45 boss monster Sea Monk had only but a sliver of health remaining. Its eyes were a glaring red as it spun a full circle, tentacle arms sweeping out into an area of effect attack. With the increased strength and speed from its berserk state, its attack gained a wider range as powerful waves crashed onto the pair of Blade Masters and its initial attacker.

“The fuck are you guys doing!” A husky voice shouted after he was slammed onto the ground. The snarl was almost animalistic, feral like a beast in the wild.

‘And he certainly looks the part,’ Clear Shadow was slightly taken aback at the sight.

Blue, a deep blue like the dark ocean depths, was his skin that peeked out from the armour. Fingers reached towards the fallen broadsword and gripped it tight as he got to his feet upon the same spit she was on. Her eyes followed his movements as they slowly widened alongside his straightening figure, back straight and shoulders square, but fury rolled off him in angry waves. The blue-skinned Blade Master has been thrown too far away, landing just right outside of the boss’ aggro range. He waved his sword around, stretching out his arms, muscles thick and defined rippling with his movements. Generally a player’s appearance is modelled after them in real life with a beautified touch, but players themselves still did retain the option to customise the characters. Yet, although curious at his choice of colour, she chose to remain silent as she inspected his player details.

Level 38 Blade Master, Tailless Beast.

Tailless Beast looked at the Sea Monk getting further away from him and snarled at Clear Shadow, mouth full of pointy teeth bared like a predator. She looked back inquisitively, an eyebrow raised in slight defiance and slight surprise. Small black eyes narrowed but wordlessly, he turned back to the berserk boss and activated sprint. At the end of the spit, he jumped while his sword gleamed white, and activated Blade Rush.

‘Huh... He's using an offensive skill as a movement skill,’ Clear Shadow noted in surprise.

Steady battle cries to the side caught her attention when the Sea Monk shifted its aggro, she realised, towards the brunet Elementalist. Turnip Killer and Stone King patiently waited at the estuary as Misty Forest chanted another spell with the Thief positioned at ready behind him. They knew a battle in the water would mean certain death. Not only would their skills be reduced, but their movements would be slowed and restricted as well, not to mention they had zero experience in fighting in such a scenario. Sea Monk charged forward instinctively, roaring and lashing its tentacles at everything around it. Planting their feet steady on the ground, they endured the damage from the waves as the Sea Monk neared closer.

Fifteen meters.

The Sea Monk screeched, activating a sound wave attack that affected the party of four, the tunnel-like sound waves sending water swirling everywhere.

Ten meters.

The pair of Blade Masters rushed forward to intercept. Sea Monk raised its tentacle arms, each one as thick as a barrel, high above its bleeding head. It snarled at the Blade Masters, round mouth full of many rows of sharp pointy teeth. With a screech, it brought its arms down while its preys hurriedly activated Block, but the skill’s negating effect was cancelled when facing against a berserk boss, instead becoming an effect that reduced the damage by 50%. A tremor shook the earth and skies as its arms slammed upon the swords, causing the ground beneath their feet to cave in.

-3296!

Seeing their health immediately plummet, they screamed at Misty Forest. “Can’t you help - !”

A gust zipped past the Blade Masters cheek, the speed of the object so quick that all they saw was a blurry shadow. Their eyes followed the attack’s trajectory and watched in time as thick roots speared through Sea Monk’s open mouth and exited through the skull.

-5476!

A critical hit!

Misty Forest lowered his wand, now standing back on land. A bright light enveloped him while a notification chimed, indicating that he levelled up.

Just as the party of four thought that they were out of harm’s way as they collected the dropped loot, an enraged roar bellowed. Charging from across the water, Tailless Beast landed at the estuary with a glare.

“The boss was mine!”

“It attacked us!” Stone King retorted and picked up the dropped weapon. “We acted in self defence.”

Anger rocked in the pits of Tailless Beast’s stomach, swirling and crashing like waves in a storm, and his snarl curved into a feral grin when they stepped back from fear. He took a step forward, the pressure bearing down onto them. The Sea Monk wouldn’t have attacked them if its aggro wasn’t pulled away, if he wasn’t sent away. He had been here first, training solo and far away from public, and it was peaceful enough until this ragtag bunch appeared.

And besides, he was never one for words.  
“You probably would have died to the boss anyway,” Stone King continued. “You wouldn't have lasted another – !”

He shut his eyes from the sudden gust of wind. A blinding flash of white so familiar appeared and momentarily, he wanted to ignore it, only to have his eyes flying open at the pain sprouting from his gut.

Tailless Beast followed up his Upwind Slash with Blade Rush, his sword slicing through Stone King’s side as he travelled a distance forward. Turning at the waist, he swept his arm out and executed a basic slash attack towards the falling neck, sending a fountain of blood to spurt in mid-air and shaving away the last bits of his health, not giving even the slightest bit of chance to recover his health. He glanced from the corner of his eyes and firmly planted his feet on the ground. His body tilted to the side, the Piercing Thrust missing him by an inch, and he returned a tooth for a tooth. Calmly, his arm straightened and he sent his sword thrusting straight out towards Turnip Killer. With no way to dodge or block, he could only receive Tailless Beast’s attack head-on. Even though they were the same attacks, being eight levels higher did have its advantages after all.

Blood was drawn when Tailless Beast’s sword pierced the other Blade Master’s shoulder.

Both parties instantly distanced themselves as their attacks ended.

“Why are you attacking us?” Turnip Killer panted and quickly downed a health potion.

“You stole my boss first.”

“We're sorry!” The Blade Master hurriedly jumped back when Tailless Beast swung his sword. “We’ll give you the loot!” The sword was swung again and he ducked in panic.

“And some compensation!”

As they argued, more sword swinging than words on Tailless Beast’s part, there was a surge of magic and the chilly temperature rose. Sweat started to bead across their foreheads and their armour started to feel warm, only Misty Forest fared better with his cotton robes. In the next instant, a fireball was cast, shooting towards the Thief sneaking around Tailless Beast. Staggering in his steps, the Thief was materialised out of stealth. Shock and disbelief coloured his face.

“How did you – !”  
The moment the Thief spoke, frost had covered the cracked ground in a linear path, rapidly snaking towards him. His words were caught in his throat, movements forced to slow to a stop as icy blue frost crawled up his legs to fully encase his body.

A shadow dashed passed Tailless Beast with Blade Rush and she activated Whirlwind Slash when the Thief entered its range. The frozen shell cracked, shattering into pieces like a broken mirror at the first slash, slicing into his body mercilessly before giving way to the second slash to slice his throat. The damage from Frost Spread had been negligible, unlike the damage from the fireball he had eaten head on, but the Whirlwind Slash was enough to fully deplete his full health of a level 28 Thief.

Seeing half his party killed, Turnip Killer activated his Return Scroll in a fluster. His eyes watched, frightened, at Clear Shadow turning on her heels to face him with the biggest smirk and a victorious glint in those navy eyes. His breathing grew ragged, mind in a flurry and he prayed, so hard that the three seconds channelling of the scroll would hurry up. His heartbeat thumped with the seconds.

One.

Hurry up!!

Two.

A bit more!

Relief, he could almost taste the sweetness of the escape. If he died now, he would have dropped a level and an equipment for having died with a red name, an effect from attacking other players first, and he had spent too much time building this character. Escaping now would save him from the dull grinding, escaping now would mean he could save his equipment.

The channelling bar was almost full. Just a little... bit... more!

At this time, Turnip Killer turned to smirk at Clear Shadow, unbothered that she wasn’t making any last ditch attempts at attacking him because his return scroll would have been interrupted, but he wasn’t going to complain.

97% completion.

A broadsword filled his vision, his eyes widening in fear at the growing sight.

99% completion.

No!!

Tailless Beast ruthlessly stabbed his sword through the torso, blade poking out from the back as the light from the return scroll dimmed, just like the lifeless eyes of the corpse. Blade Rush had just gotten off cooldown when he activated it again, easily closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye and killing the escaping Blade Master. He pulled out his sword and the body fell with a dull thump.

“Idiot. Should have used a health potion instead,” he scowled while walking away, having seen the figure of Misty Forest disappearing into the light, successfully returning to the city.

Clear Shadow walked up to him, stopping a couple of meters away. “Thanks for saving me.”

He leered down at her, his near two meters tall stature towering over her slightly over one and a half meter height. “I wasn’t saving you. Just returning the favour for stealing the boss.”

He hefted the large broadsword onto his shoulder and began walking away when a notification popped up.

[Clear Shadow sent you a friend request. Accept? Reject?]

With the snarl still present, he immediately rejected it and sprinted away. Clear Shadow watched with a smile, unaffected by his rejection. Seeing that his large figure disappeared into the water, she looked at the time and decided to exit the game.

~*~*~

Akira opened her eyes, revealing a pair of soft brown orbs instead of navy hidden beneath the lids. She removed the helmet off her head and the device automatically folded itself to return to its original state with a mechanical whirl. The ends of the helmet folded inwards, turning back into the glasses’ arms. She placed the sleek, black framed glasses onto the bedside table and stood up from the bed. Its lens were wide, which could cover the entire area around her eyes and curved around her temples.

She then stepped into her kitchen, flicking the lights on, picked her orange cup from the dishrack and pulled open a drawer for her favourite hot chocolate.

Stirring the hot chocolate gently with a spoon, Akira walked towards the living room and drew the curtains open, the crimson colour a clear contrast to her white walls. Small, white crystals dotted the moonless sky. The lights to the room across from her on the other apartment fifteen meters building lit up, catching her attention. A tall, muscular figure appeared by the window, an arm lifted to also coincidentally drink from his cup. Soft laughter rumbled under her breath as she similarly drank her hot chocolate. She double tapped on her sleeping phone and the screen lit up.

3:02 am.

Unlocking her phone, she sent a quick text off as a report: [Target found. Contact established.]

Her mission had just begun.


	2. Hidden in the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back into the game and Akira and Kisame discover something new when a secret quest was triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/Chapter 2 for Kisame week! 
> 
> I mapped out an entire class system for this game but it looks like I'm only going to showcase two, lol. Oh well. 
> 
> And I said other characters would probably appear. I'm sorry I lied. They aren't. My plot just swerved into a whole different direction. And I even thought of names for them T^T
> 
> Also fun fact: Shimizu's kanji has the word 'Clear', which is why OC's IGN is Clear Shadow. Did a similar name for Kakashi using his original name T^T

The Autumn dawn was about to break, quietly and slowly lighting up the concrete pavements. Crystalline dew hopped off the bouncing auburn leaves as Akira stepped through the large white pine door. Nodding her head at the guards, she silently walked through the crimson carpeted floors and stopped before the double doors.

“Come in, Akira,” said a deep voice.

Her solemn countenance cracked with the betrayal of a smile. You can’t get past shinobi instincts after all, especially when it’s –

“Good morning, Hokage-sama.” She bowed her respects before greeting a bubbly Minato and a grumpy, definitely sleepy, Shikaku who stood by the side.

The old man, weathered by the vicissitudes of life smiled warmly. “A very early one indeed. What’s your report?”

“There are some correlations, Hokage-sama,” Akira began. “It will still need more testing for a definitive answer if we wish to know whether Eden can improve our strength in real life, but training in that world is possible. In terms of testing out skills and movements, I believe it’s doable. Because of the nerve connections and realism that Eden utilises, one would really feel like they’re fully immersed in the game.”

“What level are you, Akira?” Minato interjected excitedly. His blue eyes lit up, shining brighter despite the time.

“Only 35.” Her voice was small, shy even. Because it’s been three months since she started, having played since the launch, but her level was rather... miserable. “I've spent too much time figuring out the possibilities of utilising my character differently,” she harrumphed. “Of course I cannot compare to a level 47 Shadow Hunter like you. Aren’t you at the top of the leaderboard?”

Minato shook his head with a small smile. “Supposedly, yes.” Seeing Akira’s raised brow, he continued with a grin. “If you did it the conventional way too, you'd top me.”

Akira didn’t suppress her snort at his comment or her smile. A teasing glint shone in her eyes, leaning in front of a grumbling Shikaku to wink at Minato. “I _would_ top you if Kushina-hime allowed it. Oh, maybe we could _both_ top you.” Dark giggles danced out of her lips, the sly smile widening bit by bit into a full blown grin at the blond’s reddening face. “The hime will probably love that.” The flush was darkening, almost to the beautiful fire of his said wife’s hair.

Shikaku groaned as he painfully squeezed his eyes shut.

Despite the difference in their ranks, Konoha City’s Hokage Sarutobi chuckled, feeling a little wistful yet nostalgic at watching the younger generation. He used to be one of them once upon a time, and the only regret he had was not eliminating the wars as they grew up. “Alright, before my Commander embarrasses himself further, what of the swordsman that you found a month ago?”

Akira straightened her back and replied solemnly, “As previously reported, I’ve already established contact with him, Hokage-sama. He seems to linger around areas near the sea.”

He laced his fingers, nodding at her words. “You know what to do, Shimizu-san.”

Basically, determine whether to ally with him or kill him. Joy.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Sarutobi stared at his commanders, inwardly sighing at the sight. They were young, too young for such bloodshed, but it was necessary, lest the enemies come knocking on their door.

Minato, Konoha’s Forces Commander, Akira his vice, and Shikaku, the Tactical Commander straightened themselves when Sarutobi looked at them.

The meeting then began.

Iwa City and Kumo City had been knocking down Leaf City’s border patrols recently and Konoha were no strangers to the frequent skirmishes that were happening. After the Second Shinobi War, power of the Five Great Shinobi Countries was declining, and more and more task forces were being sent out to man the border stations, only to end up in another scuffle.

Hokage Sarutobi only hoped that it wouldn’t blow up into a full scale war. He wished for his people to live in peace, to go about their lives without a worry of bloodshed, for their children to grow up healthy and strong, both shinobi and civilians alike.

Because his life hadn’t been like that. It was always a war after the other, eliminating threats and protecting his family. Throughout the years he reigned as Hokage, he managed to give birth to a full technologically advanced city, the village now a city with a stable economy and good education.

Eden was secretly a Konoha government project after all. Even though Mad Games hailed from the Akibaba City nearer to the Country of Merchants, Konoha had managed to reach out to the team, promising support and massive investments, if certain programs could be implemented. They agreed, easily enough (Konoha’s happy tree huggers reputation does come in handy), if not for the investments, but for the challenge and wish to create a game closely linked with reality.

When the sun was high in the sky did the talks end.

And then it was back into the land of Eden...

~*~*~

Thick blood drifted on the sea, like celebratory crimson streamers. His blue hand loosened its grip on the sword’s handle and he was enveloped in a white light. Tailless Beast was finally at level 40.

He dropped to sit on the empty sands of Faraway Beach, an area where level 40 to 50 monsters roamed. The rush of his bloodlust calmed with every lap of the waves, fingers softly digging into the sand, drenched by the pushing water, cold and chilly, yet welcoming to his mind. And then he saw it floating on the surface, riding the wave to the beach, only to get stuck within the grooves of rolling sand. Memories, like the slow whoosh of the waves, drifted into his mind; Of laughter and of smiles, of a moment of normalcy, of a simple friend.

‘But she’ll never be my friend now if she saw me.’ With a sigh and a push off his hand, he stood up, strapping the plain silver steel broadsword on his back and picked up the trash.

Ding!

**[Picked up ‘Trash on the Beach’. 1/20]**

His small black eyes widened in surprise. Looking around the beach, he spotted a broken beer bottle sticking out in the sand nearby. Digging his toes into the sand below the glass, feeling the cool hard surface, he flicked his foot up and perfectly caught the bottle in his hand.

**[Picked up ‘Trash on the Beach’. 2/20]**

A soft rumble vibrated in his chest, a gentle sound unlike the usual snarls and growls. Such an odd quest, totally unrelated to the any classes, but he continued picking up trash acquiescently. Each time his hand reached out, a phantom shadow of a smaller, tanned and not blue hand would appear in his mind, and a smaller, petite silhouette would occasionally emerge at the corner, figure bending down wordlessly, soiling her fair fingers with trash and dirt. Kids, an innocent time; freedom unrestrained by many forces. His childhood wasn’t anything nice to look at, and if anything, those from Konoha would be appalled, pale faced and shocked if they knew what Kiri subjected him to. Training grounds filled with blood and gore, harsh vomit and burning tears, bloody screams of innocent children and the whistling of the blade slicing through soft flesh.

With a tired sigh, Tailless Beast shook those thoughts away, flinging them far away into the abyss of the sea and focused on the silhouette that’d occasionally emerge. He felt peace when he remembered the clear joyful chortle bubbling from her chest, the small tilt of her lips and provocative look she’d send his way, the crescent shaped eyes and grin from the joy of swimming in the salty depths. He remembered it all, down to the same flower kanzashi she always wore in her high ponytail.

When he picked his 19th trash, a notification popped up.

[Clear Shadow sent you a friend request. Accept? Reject?]

The wistful happiness from a moment ago was doused like a bucket of water onto the fire, replaced by sheer irritation and sharp teeth grinding against each other.

He instantly rejected her.

“Hewwo.”

Immediately after, he received a text message from Clear Shadow. He ignored it and went to look for another trash to pick up, somehow seemingly finding none. Frustrated, he walked further down the beach, further from the vast sands through an area of grassy patches where a natural rock archway of the cove presented itself up ahead.

[Clear Shadow sent a video message. Click to view.]

He was stopped in his tracks at the message that came through, staring at the message’s preview and like an automation and the subconscious dreaded curiosity of a hungry fish staring at the worm, a screen popped up before him. He could only curse at his brief stupidity as he stared at the short two second video. On loop. That blue furry looking monster (if he recalled correctly) was an alien named Stitch, who was holding his claws out, curling slightly while his mouth attempted at what should be a friendly grin as he greeted in a dragged out “Hi.”

“Hewwo,” Clear Shadow said the moment the video replayed. “I thought you were ignoring me!”

“I was,” Tailless Beast replied curtly.

“Not anymore.” And he swore she (it’s a she, right? No sane male would do this video sending and ‘hewwo-ing’) was giggling to herself.

A growl ripped out of his throat as he closed the chat with her, scolding himself for allowing her stupidity to spread to him.

He walked closer to the cove, frightened seagulls cawing in the air.

[Clear Shadow sent you a friend request. Accept? Reject?]

Rejected.

The hell was wrong with her?

Another message came this time and his impassive expression cracked, lips tilting into a manic, feral grin.

“Notice me, senpai.”

Irritation flared, clouding his mind and words danced across his screen, his finger hitting send before he could process what just happened. “Go away! The hell is wrong with you? I’m not your friend or your senpai! Go bug someone else!”

And then came a silence, pervaded by confusion and unsettled anger. Tailless Beast scoffed, jabbing at the ‘x’ to close the chat window in an attempt to satisfy his desire for a fight. Bending down after nearing the cove, he picked up the trash and it displayed that he had picked up a full 20 out of 20, but... the quest remained incomplete.

“What the heck? Is there a bug?”

A female voice cursed, the voice a little echo and distant. Rounding up the natural rock archway, he saw a level 40 female Elementalist cladded in a red robe. The hell? Wasn’t she level 35 yesterday?

“Why won't the quest complete?”

He'd go up and ask her, he really would. The quest was baffling him too. Not only was it totally random, it seemed to be bugging as well. But he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_, step forward. No. The confusion and curiousity in him melted in the wrath of unsettled, rekindled annoyance, all because the mage’s ID was “Clear Shadow”.

As though sensing his gaze on her, he watched the surprise flit across her face before her mouth curved into a mischievous smile. No, don’t start –

“Senpai noticed me!”

Fuck.

He turned around to leave when the tide rushed in, a wavy crystalline surface rippling across ashy brown coloured rocks, crashing into him and her, drenching their armour. He dropped his lifted foot while the water receded, cringing in pain when a sharp object pierced through his steel boots and a small damage floated above his head.

“What the hell?”

A softer voice meshed with his, words overlapping each other in the same mix of annoyed confusion, yet in an odd presence of tacit understanding, they bent down to inspect the items. A crisp ring rang as they both received notifications.

Tailless Beast: **[You have discovered the tooth of Sharkman Kelo. Follow the clues to unravel the truth of the fall of Atlantis.]**

Clear Shadow: **[You have discovered the tears of Mermaid Knight Rie. Follow the clues to unravel the truth of her death.]**

A lilt voice, soft and gentle sang a sorrowful tune. The crashing waves seemed to have calmed, as though mournful at hearing the voice, now mere small ripples swimming in the natural grooves on the ground. A salty breeze drifted in, picking up strands of their hair and caressed their cheeks before dipping into their bags. An azure halation lit up in the shallow water and small glowing beads appeared before the surface. They congregated near both players’ bags and the twenty trash items floated out, hanging around their figures in two perfect dancing circles. The blue light pulsed and they watched as the items started breaking down, integrating with the shrinking glow that nestled itself around their necks. A thin azure line stretched out. Both the shark tooth and pearl were lifted off their palms, moving towards their neck and attaching themselves to the dimming glows. When the rock archway calmed and returned to normal, with the voice turning silent, there was a pair of matching necklaces hanging around their necks. The chain was shimmering in a translucent pale blue from glass beads strung together, with the only difference the shark tooth and pearl hanging in the centre.

**Sharkman Kelo’s Ring of Promise (Legendary): Ornament.**

**Requirements: Level 0, male.**

**Properties: Strength +227, Strength +293 (in water), Speed +100 (in water), Dexterity +100 (in water).**

**User will also gain the ability to breathe underwater.**

**Restriction: Bound to Tailless Beast.**

**Mermaid Knight Rie’s Tear in the Abyss (Legendary): Ornament.**

**Requirements: Level 0, female.**

**Properties: Intellect +426, Strength +112 (in water), Dexterity +100 (in water).**

**User will also gain the ability to breathe underwater.**

**Restriction: Bound to Clear Shadow.**

Tailless Beast pursed his lips and looked at Clear Shadow. Clearly, the quest to Atlantis was related to hers and he didn’t know if he wanted to complete it or not. He preferred grinding solo, with no annoying bugs in the way, but what truly caught his attention was that she seemed to have done the same quest he did: Picking up trash on the beach. Was it merely a coincidence?

Akira returned Tailless Beast’s stare, a myriad of emotions filling her mind. Like him, she figured it was a quest they both had to embark on together, but she had a special mission to complete. But she also had the mission to tail him. What to do!?

Tailless Beast took in her silence curiously. Maybe going on a quest with her wouldn’t be so bad after all? “How did you trigger the quest?”

Akira arched a brow. “By picking up trash. Didn’t you trigger it too?”

His mouth opened and closed, words twisting in his head as he tried to form a sentence. “But why would you?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Habit, maybe. I used to pick up trash on the beach when I was younger. Watched a friend do it, so I started doing it too.”

Something nagged at him, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Dejected, he turned to leave, the new emotions swimming in him foreign and confusing, and he wanted to find a quiet spot to stew in his thoughts. He only took one step, a simple one tiny step, when a system notification popped up.

[Clear Shadow sent you a friend request. Accept? Reject?]

A vein bulged on his temple when he saw it. Pursed lips parted into a snarl, black beady eyes glaring at Akira when a new message popped up.

Clear Shadow, “It’ll be easier to do the quest this way.”

“Who said I wanted to quest with you?”

“What? Are you afraid of a little competition? Can’t handle a small mage like me?” Akira taunted.

“I'm not afraid! I just don’t want to carry you!”

“Pfft, I’ll be carrying you in the end.” Akira replied. She waited a beat then continuing, “Forget it. You're just going to drag me down. I'm gonna level up myself.”

Before she could cancel the friend request, it disappeared, replaced by a system notification displaying [Tailless Beast accepted your friend request.]. A smirk made its way onto her lips and she quickly smoothened her expression out.

“Senpai did notice me after all!”

“Fuck off. I’m not your senpai.”

“You can’t regret becoming my friend.”

“I already did.”

“You suck. You just don’t want to admit I'm better than you since we’re both level 40 now.”

“Fuck no. Someone probably carried you.”

As they bickered back and forth, the same lilt voice appeared again and a glow appeared within the deep blue sea. That was their clue.

Their words got stuck in their throats, their argument forced to die as they exchanged a glance; one grinning, one grumpy. They really were going to do this.

In the back of his mind, something was nagging at him like an annoying scratch, that he never fully noticed before, but... she wasn’t finding him weird or scary from his ‘choice’ of appearance. She never questioned or judged it (to be fair on his part though, she was probably weirder than a blue-skinned, shark-looking Blade Master). 

“Last one there is a rotten fish!”

She’s definitely going to be the death of him.

The pair dashed into the waves and leapt simultaneously, body arching in a perfect curve and they dove down into the depths with only the mysterious glow guiding them. The necklaces worked their magic, only glowing a faint azure colour before returning to its unassuming state. Lines were carved onto their necks, thin black lines that opened and closed with their every breath, filtering out oxygen from the salty depths. Excitement gleamed in their eyes, endless possibilities suddenly available to them with this gift, when they noticed exactly who it was that they shared this joy with, there was a mix of reactions; one of tease and the other of grumbles. The vast golden sands stretched out far and deep, rocks standing strong and steady with beautiful coral reefs steadily appearing with seaweed and small schools of fishes waving their greetings. Darkness flooded their vision the deeper they went, yet that mysterious glow was still so far away. Small fishes gradually grew larger to the point the pair had to hide as the monsters slowly grew stronger as well.

Tailless Beast watched the giant angler fish swim past the tall rock pillar, barely thick enough to conceal both players. Akira huddled close to the near two-meter-tall giant, whose hand stretched out in front of her. To hold her in place? To protect her? They both held their breaths, heart beating steady as they kept their calm. She peeked out from over his shoulder, observing the monster.

**Revengeful Angler (Level 60)**

**HP: 450,000/450,000**

She gulped the lump in her throat and subconsciously inched closer to Tailless Beast. When he felt her figure closer to his, silk robes caressing his skin, his eyes darted to her fair fingers gripping tightly onto the stick she called a wand, illuminated ever so slightly by the lone light of the Revengeful Angler. Lifting his eyes to steal a glimpse at her panicking gaze, he decided against commenting on her actions, smirking instead to himself at the new memory.

“The hell you smirking at, big blue?” Akira sent him a whisper when she caught sight of his upturned lips.

“You’re a scaredy-cat,” he sent back, eyes still glued to the retreating figure of the monster. “And why big blue? Cause I'm big and blue? You get 0 points in creativity.”

“Oh, we’re counting points now? I at least get a point for coming up with a nickname. And no, I'm not a scaredy-cat. You try going up and killing that fish. Maybe I get to eat sashimi tonight.”

“That sashimi will poison you, I'm sure. You get a point for creativity and a penalty for coming up with a shit one. So you're at 0 points. Also, I don’t have a death wish. I'm not going up against it.”

“Senpai, I didn’t know you were such a scaredy-cat.”

“Shut the fuck up with the ‘senpai’.” All traces of his mirth disappeared.

Seeing his snarl, full of pointy teeth and huge frame towering in fury, Akira’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout. “Sorry, sorry, Beast. Don't get mad, okay?”

He scoffed, turning instead to Revengeful Angler that was circling back to the stone pillar they hid behind. “We might need to make a swim for it.”

He growled when she leaned too far forward, her ribs pushed against his still outstretched arm. “Not so far!”

Fighting the urge to roll get eyes, she chose to rather merely nod and agreed to his earlier suggestion. “When it swims back out, we will.”

And so they waited, storing their weapons away to reduce their burden when they swam. Tailless Beast nudged her back a little, scooting further to the other side as the large monster swam past, its light gleaming over the hidden players only for a brief moment. They attentively watched it swim, awaiting the moment that they wanted.

“Now!” he called under his breath, a calloused hand tugging at her smaller one as he started swimming away, towards the mysterious light that no other lifeforms could somehow detect. They kicked their legs hard, stretching their arms out as far as possible and pushed as hard as they could. A monstrous roar shook the sea as Revengeful Angler spotted the escaping duo and immediately chased after them.

Soon, the gap between Akira and Tailless Beast widened, but she remained calm, fighting hard to swim faster but the difference in strength directly affected their swimming speed. Even though she wasn’t an orthodox Elementalist with high intellect but rather an odd mix of intellect and strength, she would never be able to catch up to a Blade Master whose strength stats were high, and higher in the water.

He swam fast and swift, an unrestrained joy washing his every nerve and muscle while he swam, just like a fish in water. He turned back towards Akira, that joy blanking into panic when he saw the tens of meters of distance between them. Seeing the mage robes billowing in the water and the monster not far behind her, he realised there and then that he forgot; forgot of their differences, forgot to support another fellow party member. Now he wasn’t swimming away anymore. Mists of tiny bubbles shrouded his rushing body, thick muscles of his legs kicking up a storm with eyes focused on both Akira and Revengeful Angler. An arm stretched out, slender desperate fingers finding their way to his and surprised blue eyes, the colour deeper in the sea lit up only by the angler fish’s light, stared at him incredulously. He ignored her stare, instead pulling hard at her much smaller hand towards him.

A heat wave behind her broke their trance and they turned to see Revengeful Angler charging an attack with her esca. The light grew brighter, stronger and the water fifteen meters around it rose in temperature until it began bubbling. A chill ran down their spines.

“It should only be a linear attack! Move!” Akira yelled out and pushed Tailless Beast away no matter how much she enjoyed whatever it was before.

In the split second Revengeful Beast let out its attack, Akira and Tailless Beast were separated, and the beam shot right through their middle, extending another twenty meters with the heat strong enough to make them boil despite the distance of a few feet. Tailless Beast immediately pulled Akira next to him again when the attack ended and started swimming again. The light started to fade, returning to only light up the area around the Revengeful Beast and shrouded in darkness, the two were safe. Moments after, when they were tired and irritated at the long distance, they finally neared the mysterious light. The small ball of white flames was flickering alone in the deep sea.

“This is it? I don’t see Atlantis anywhere.”

Akira remained quiet while she observed the flames, somehow seeing the illusion that a mermaid was crying in the embers. She reached out a finger as Mermaid Knight Rie’s Tear in the Abyss started to glow in correspondence. It was surprisingly cool on her skin, comforting and gentle like a spring breeze when everything suddenly plunged into darkness. The fire was snuffed out, the pearl’s glow disappeared.

And then, a horizontal white slit appeared in the abyss, widening with a blurry vision a mix of blue, green and gold entering her sight until sharpness returned.

**[You have discovered the fallen land of Atlantis.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERMAIDS  
ATLANTIS 
> 
> I had to add them in because a secret quest involving that legend seemed fun!


	3. Blood in the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Kisame continue on their quest. Kakashi, Yamato and Obito joins the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worldbuilding is going crazy. Sorry it took a while. I hope you enjoy!

“I never thought such a random quest will trigger this.”

“Mm.”

“Are you really getting slack-jawed at this, Beast? It’s a fallen kingdom, a pile of rubble and stones.”

“A _golden_ rubble. How much money can I get if I sell that?”

“You sell that and NPCs will stab your ass.”

A scoff. “As if.”

“Those mermen with shiny stabby sticks might.”

“What mermen –!”

It was a step too near, too close for the comfort of the NPCs. A breach of their borders, even if their sacred kingdom had fallen, they would protect it till their last breath!

Seeing danger approaching, Tailless Beast quickly swam to the side, dodging the valiant charge by the NPC Mermen. As they tried to escape, he couldn’t help but wonder how she had been able to catch sight of the mermen when he was unable to. Ducking under the rubble, Akira and Tailless pushed off the fallen pillar with their legs, briefly increasing the distance between them if only for a little, and with the small extra distance, the two players could finally observe the pursuing NPCs.

**Grieving Merman Guard (Level 52)**

**HP: 280,000/280,000**

Tailless Beast pursed his lips, bringing his broadsword up to his side, sick of running away while Akira furrowed her eyebrows. That word was nagging at her mind, magnified and dancing teasingly. Normal NPC monsters would not be named as such, unless...

“Beast, stop!” A forceful tug at Tailless Beast’s large arm interrupted his skill and he shifted his glare from the returning Merman Guards onto the smaller, human figure by his side. His jaw opened, pointy teeth bared in a snarl, the urgency rising higher within him but Akira simply returned it with a deadpanned. “Calm down, will you? You’re always looking for a fight!”

Before the furious Blade Master could retort, Akira had already pulled him out of Atlantis borders and the pursuing Merman Guards immediately halted their bloodthirsty pursuit, stopping a couple of meters shy from them. Up close, they could see the smooth skin of the Mermen, darkened by the black circles and bags under their dull eyes. Scales gleamed, though dull, under the dim shine in the sea from their waist down, revealing hips entirely covered with the same scales that ended in long, thick fish tails instead of legs. In the lore of Eden, it was said that the Merfolk were humans blessed by Suijin, the Water God that presides over all things water, a manifestation from the people’s beliefs of a benevolent presence that resided in the element. And water to them, was the source of life!

With intruders beyond their borders, the Merman Guards relaxed their stances and started to swim back to their positions when a gentle voice called out to them.

“There are no words that I can offer you to ease your grief, but the great land of Atlantis will always be remembered and revered in my heart,” Akira solemnly said. When the two Merman Guards turned around, they saw the Elementalist bow at the waist, long hair softly waving in the water at her lowered head. Moving their spears to their left hand, the guards held out three fingers with their right hand, thumb and little finger folded in, and placed it over their hearts before also lowering their bodies into a low bow, returning her respect with one of their own: The Trident’s Heart, where their king and the land of Atlantis would forever remain in their hearts. Seeing the situation, Tailless Beast gave his respects and bowed as well, but the guards blatantly ignored him and addressed Akira.

“We thank you, kind traveller, for your words. If I may so bold to ask, what is your purpose in visiting Atlantis?”

Akira was silent for a moment as she contemplated her words carefully, before deciding to risk it with the truth, praying that Mermaid Knight Rie was at least someone respected in their ranks since they were both of a similar profession. “I was guided here by Mermaid Knight Rie with the hope that I could uncover the truth behind her death.”

Like a crack on the dam slowly spreading outwards, the guards’ smiles slipped away, eyes widening in agonised disbelief as words tried to crawl out of their trembling lips. “Y-You know... of Her Highness – M-Mermaid Knight Rie?”

Akira sneaked a glance at Tailless Beast, who had turned to look at her too. That little stumble caught their attention, piquing their interest. The Merman Guard was pale as he lowered his head, his friend edging closer and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Before, Rie had been just a mere Mermaid Knight. A Mermaid Knight that, to Akira, was not anyone special, that this quest would be simple enough to complete. Now, however, that simple Mermaid Knight turned out to be – _possibly_ – a princess. A new turn of events, a different perspective. The quest was no longer as simple as they expected. Because in the end, it was different if a mere Mermaid Knight died; her death most likely insignificant, definitely not enough to affect Atlantis’ downfall. But a princess? That was on a whole different level. A princess was, _could be,_ reason enough for the entire fall of the kingdom. And then, thinking about it, if it was a princess... Akira turned to Tailless Beast.

What was a simple quest, now turned to be a complicated plot – their two quests, likely related.

“There’s probably a big boss to fight. Yay for you.” The edges of her lips curled while she sent him a whisper.

And he happily returned it with a toothy grin, “That makes things interesting.”

A soft chuckle under her breath, a small shake of her head and she turned back towards the guards before lowering her head slightly. “I do not personally know of Mermaid Knight Rie. I’ve only been tasked to find out the truth behind her death.”

The two guards stiffened, tails waving in the sea ever so slowly, but Akira noticed that they were inching _back_ bit by bit. “By who?”

Her mouth clammed shut, forehead creased. She couldn’t exactly tell them it was a quest given by the game, but she couldn’t not answer them either. If this continued, the conversation wasn’t going to end well. Unless...

Akira’s head perked up, eyes bright with hope and she lifted her hand, deliberately slow while she observed their reactions. The guards’ faces twisted back into hostility, the grip on their spears tightening as they in return watched her hand suspiciously. They knew of Elementalists, of the magic they hold over the elements, that a mere wave of their hands can control an element’s will and bend it to their desires. Even if the one before them wore red coloured robes that indicated her control over fire, it wouldn’t be surprising if she knew a water spell or two.

Akira’s fingers inched closer to her chest, still agonisingly slow, but extremely careful as they slipped into her robe, little by little, until a cold smooth surface tickled her fingertips and her fingers gently wrapped around it. Words were stuck in her throat, the silence tense and suffocating and heavy, sparking with hostility and wariness, and she looked into the eyes of the guards as she slowly tugged the item out, fingers uncurling to reveal the pearl on the necklace. Mermaid Knight Rie’s Tear.

“T-That...” The Merman Guards had their eyes and mouths dropped open in stunned silence, before they started to tremble, mournful gazes shifting from the pearl to Akira and they swam a little closer, as if to confirm what they saw was true, that it wasn’t the light in the water playing tricks with them.... But the iridescent gleam on the pearl, a shimmering ivory tinted with the colours of the rainbow dancing together, it was real.

It was definitely real. Genuine. Only hers and those of the royal blood could produce that pearl. But was it really Rie’s?

Steeling his resolve, the other guard that had remained silent lifted his head to look at Akira and spoke up, “Kind traveller, may I perform a test to determine its legitimacy?”

“Of course you may, esteemed guard,” Akira agreed immediately. Her hands wound around the back to remove the necklace when a calloused hand, marked and hardened from the years of battle, of wielding the spear to protect his home, stopped her gently with a fleeting touch and the guard graced her with a soft smile and shake of his head. With the same hand floating below the necklace, he flipped it over palm up and waved it around fluidly at the wrist, almost like algae twirling with the currents. Streams of water collected at his fingertips, separating from the sea itself and convening in his palm like a second pocket of water, which swirled up to fully encapsulate the pearl and his hand in a mini globe. Tailless Beast and Akira watched on curiously, wondering silently at the lack of reaction when the guard flicked his thumbnail over his second finger, easily drawing blood with the swift cut, blood that was drawn to the pearl like a moth to a flame. The blood stopped short by the pearl, bobbing sluggishly, its movements growing slower and slower when the pearl gleamed a pale golden glow, like a small star in the sky.

As the golden glow gleamed, the blood slowly started to dissipate, dissolve into nothingness, but it was the wound on the guard’s finger that truly held their attention. That little tiny cut upon hardened skin began to seek each other out, one cut epidermis layer to another, like a pair of long lost lovers finally reuniting and the cut flicked gold, the colour emerging strong at one end and tracing along the cut, where the colour passed was where the gap in the wound welded shut.

Tailless Beast and Akira’s eyes widened further with each passing second as they watched the marvel, surprise evident in their attentive gazes, coming out as murmured gasps escaping under their breaths. There was only one thing they could fathom. If Mermaid Knight Rie was truly a princess and she possessed – _possibly the only one who did because why else would the guard wish to check? _– the ability of healing, she would have been desired by many, by multiple parties that wanted that power, that in a war, she could possibly, _simply_, turn the tides of war. Was the entire sea their search site!?

“It... it is, H-Her High – Mermaid Knight Rie’s tear. It is. Oh King Aenon, was this your will?” The guard wailed, sorrow rolling off his cries in waves, agony, relief flooding his system, and he was joined by his partner who sobbed and shook, tremors attacking his robust body.

“I apologise for having to interrupt,” Akira voice out, soft and gentle, just barely audible for the guards to hear, melding into their cries like a soft cloud. “But I hope to succeed with the task I've been entrusted to. May you point us into the direction of Mermaid Knight Rie’s tomb?”

“Y-Yes, honoured guest. Right this way.”

“Thank you, brave men. Is it alright if I brought a guest along?”

“Yes, yes. Of course. As long as the person is a friend of honoured guest, he or she is welcomed.”

Akira looked at Tailless Beast, face half angled towards him with a smile, a small upwards tilt of her lips at a corner with eyes half lidded, full of taunt and confidence. “Hehe.”

Tailless Beast scoffed, strapping his broadsword back onto his back and moved to take a step forward.

[Clear Shadow sent a video message. Click to view.]

The corner of his lips twitched. He averted his gaze to glance at her, hearing the giggle echo in his mind.

“Aww, not going to open it, Beast?”

“No.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever you say.”

He watched her walk away, following after the Merman Guards who waited upon her. He glanced back at the message as he fell into step behind her, curious and dreading the content. They swam through the rubble, past the golden kingdom, clean from any red algae that would grow in these deep waters with only colourful corals littering the ground. The journey was in silence, the guards occasionally pausing and looking back, waiting for Akira to catch up before continuing once again. Tailless Beast felt the curiosity return in the endless silence following them.

“Tch.”

He tapped on the message, opening the video and immediately after, a loud, lilt voice blared in his ears as the man started singing: “_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down_ –!”

Akira twitched when she felt a heavy stare on her back, only to find Tailless Beast glaring at her heatedly. With a knowing giggle, she waved and kicked her legs harder to catch up to the guards. A growl rumbled at the back of his throat as he chased after her grumpily.

Soon, they left the borders of the kingdom, leaving the plains covered in red algae and towards a rocky area. Every now and then, schools of small marine life would swim past the group and without fail, they would swim nearer to Akira, butting their heads at her midriff, wishing to be pet, tails wagging almost like excited pups. The guards would always watch with a smile, tinged with sadness as Akira traced her fingers along the fishes, sometimes even letting them nibble on her fingertips. They never rushed her, never voiced out their impatience, only waited wordlessly, almost in obeisance, whereas Tailless Beast scooted further, watching the scene with an unexplainable emotion.

“I'm sorry! I don’t know why this is happening!” Her mellifluous laughter rang clear, glee infectious as the three men felt their lips curving wide.

“We’re going to take forever to reach the tomb,” Tailless Beast grumbled under his breath, fingers itching for a battle.

The guards shook their heads before waving them to continue. “The tomb is not far now.” The light dimmed and tall rock formations appeared in their vision after a few more moments of swimming, and they came upon a small cave’s mouth, dark and cold. An aura of resentment leaked out the entrance in black tendrils, eerily waving them around in a dark welcoming.

**[You have discovered The Azure Garden Grotto.]**

“This? Is where the tomb is?” Akira was sceptical. The underwater cave didn’t resemble a tomb at all.

“To answer honoured guest,” one of the guards clasped his hands and bowed, “This is indeed where Mermaid Knight Rie was buried. King Aenon had gifted this place to her on her 18th birthday and it was where she wished to be buried at if s-she passed on. As written in her will.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

“Then, we will take our leave.” The Merman Guards bowed and left.

Akira watched the cave, the dark entrance a deep void where no light passed. Tailless Beast frowned. “What are you waiting for?”

“Calling a few friends over,” she replied simply.

“What? Why!” he growled. More people meant more shares, more shares meant that his share will have to be reduced! The area before them was unexplored land, treasure for all to take, mobs to kill, experience to gain.

“You can go ahead if you want.” She bowed slightly and gestured welcomingly for him to go ahead, and he did without a glance back.

He walked past her towards the cave’s mouth, through the darkness, only to be rebounded and forced back by an unknown, unseen force. She reached out a hand to steady his staggering steps.

**[You do not meet the requirements to enter.**

**Party members: Minimum 5 members; Maximum 10 members.**

**Party level: Minimum Level 40; Maximum Level 45]**

“What the fuck?”

Akira shrugged with a mischievous smile when he redirected his wrath onto her. “My friends should be here soon. I've sent them the coordinates.”

Tailless Beast leaned against a rock, scowling at having to wait some more when he remembered something. “Can they even make it here?”

With a shake of her head, she could only smile helplessly. “I hope so. The coordinates triggered the system just now and I think they’re –” Three separate balls of light suddenly appeared, glowing brighter and brighter as water surged towards the element. Faint silhouettes flickered within. “– teleporting here.”

Tailless Beast straightened himself while his hand moved to grip his broadsword, a familiar shadow amongst the silhouette giving him uneasy feelings, yet the closer he observed the figures under the dimming light, his lips were pursed tight and muscles taut. “You know them?”

Akira glanced over at him, noting the icy chill in his deep voice, unlike the usual growls and snarls he’s bestowed upon her so far. No, this was a silky, smooth tone, calm and unnerved, almost so calm that she shuddered involuntarily. She turned back to the three men that appeared before them. “You could say that.”

“Wasn’t he chasing you down just yesterday?” Tailless Beast nodded his chin at the Earth Elementalist Misty Forest who now stood wielding his wand at Level 43. The hell happened to him too? How did he power level up?

Akira laughed nervously as Misty Forest – _Yamato_ – found his wand particularly intriguing. “Yes, he was but we settled our differences.”

“And him?”

His tone was flat, unyielding in the slightest as he gestured at the Level 45 Shadow Hunter, the first advancement of the Ninja class, School Beauty King. The man wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face, silvery grey hair spiked up, defying gravity even under water. She and Shadow Hunter exchanged glances. ‘What the fuck did Kakashi do to piss him off?’ With a smile and a tilt of her head, she looked at Tailless Beast in confusion. “What about him? Have you guys met before?”

“Yes,” came the snarl almost immediately. “He goddamn stole my drops!”

Kakashi stared at Tailless Beast. “Ahh, I remember you now. Thanks for the Ivory Shells that time.”

A growl ripped through the large blue man’s throat as he instantly lunged at the Shadow Hunter with his broadsword drawn. Kakashi easily sidestepped the attack and Tailless Beast swung his arm out horizontally, only for a much smaller, more fragile wand to meet its blade head-on. Akira grunted in a grimace as the force of his strength threw her backwards, the wand’s durability dropping to 2.

His small black eyes met her pained blue ones and a phantom image flashed over her countenance; a similar face, the long navy hair tied into a ponytail, the flower _kanzashi_ tinkling with the breeze, and the anger dissipated, a trace of worry flashing through them. “A-Are you...” Words had escaped his lips, soft, gentle, and he then clammed his mouth shut. Uncertain. Confused. But he resolutely shot forward still in that moment, reaching out his other hand and caught onto her arm. He brought her near, steadying her on her feet.

“He can be a little arrogant,” Akira coughed as she gripped onto Tailless Beast’s arm, “But I swear he's a good Shadow Hunter, Beast.”

He pulled his arm back, the warmth of her palm lingering upon his skin and he turned his head. “Whatever. As long as he doesn’t slow us down.”

[Clear Shadow invited you to her party. Accept? Reject?]

Glancing at her wide grin from the corner of his eyes, he shook his head and accepted the request.

[Tailless Beast joined your party!]

[Misty Forest joined your party!]

[School Beauty King joined your party!]

[Good Boy Tobi joined your party!]

Tailless Beast observed the latest member. She was a level 42 Cleric, a branch of the White Elementalist class. The White Elementalist and Black Elementalist, unlike the normal elemental classes, were unique where the former focused on: Summoning magic, Healing magic or Bless Magic, while the latter concentrated on Illusion Magic, Necromancy or Curse Magic. And unlike other classes of warrior, rogue or ranged whose first class advancements were at level 20, Elementalists had their first advancements at level 45 after choosing their first element at level 10.

“Hello!” Good Boy Tobi greeted cheerily with a wave of her hand and grin on her face, but the voice that sounded...

Tailless Beast suppressed the twitch in his eyes. She... Good Boy Tobi... was a he? He looked up and down the female character, dark luscious locks a stark contrast against her white robes, then glanced at Clear Shadow and shook his head. He wished he was more surprised by that fact but with someone as weird as her, it wasn’t all that surprising anymore.

“How long can you guys stay underwater?” Akira asked the three newcomers who were breathing easily underwater.

“We managed to buy only twelve Oxygen Pearls,” Obito, who played Good Boy Tobi, chimed in. “We’re already using three.”

“And they last for two hours each pearl,” Yamato tacked on at the end. “So we have roughly eight hours.”

“They cost us a lot too! Why the hell are Oxygen Pearls so expensive...” Obito grumbled under his breath.

“How close are you to levelling up?” Akira turned to Kakashi, ignoring the grumbling man.

“I just levelled up to 45. It should take a while.”

She nodded, less worried than before. If he levelled up in the dungeon and they couldn’t complete it... ah, it was too troublesome to think.

“Are we ready to go in or not?” Tailless Beast interjected, directing the question at a blankly staring Akira.

“Maa, does it look like we have other things to do?” Kakashi folded his arms behind his head and walked forward while Akira snapped back to reality.

“No one asked you, pretty boy,” Tailless Beast snarled and quickly hurried from behind.

Yamato and Obito smiled, following suite as Akira walked first into The Azure Garden Grotto, unimpeded. Past the complete darkness, a large cavern meters high and wide sparkled, lit by an azure- emerald light, a rare sight of bioluminescence as they swam through the water.

Suddenly, a black shadow flashed past them in a blur, screeching in an agonised, despairing wail.

**Avenging Spirit (Level 40)**

**HP: 15,000/15,000**

“The monster isn’t even strong,” Tailless Beast tutted.

That’s when a system notification appeared.

[Stage 1. Kill 100 Avenging Spirits. 0/100 killed.]

A feral grin flitted onto his face as he held his broadsword ready. Pulling his arm back, ready to hack at the taunting monster when a dragon whose flesh and body was made of water slammed directly into the Avenging Spirit. Kakashi released his hands and swam around the monster.

_-6,589! _A critical hit!

The Avenging Spirit wailed louder, its icy voice piercing their minds and a bright light enveloped Tailless Beast, immediately dispersing the stunning effect. Purification! Kicking his legs, he pulled his arms back, muscles of both his hands taut as he gripped the handle tight. With a cry, he cleaved the Avenging Spirit in two before spinning and slicing the shadow at its head with his second slash.

“Hehe, this is going to be fun.” Akira grinned toothily and waved her right hand just as an entire mob of Avenging Spirits appeared, covering the beautiful cavern in black clouds. Elements of water started surging towards her palm and she brought her other hand forward, running it horizontally before her chest, from her right hand to the left, and water surged together, converging by her palm and it grew, lengthening as though she was pulling a something out from her hand. The sword manifested itself from water, both sides sharp as the water constantly circulated to maintain its shape.

“You gotta work hard, Obito,” chirped Akira just as Yamato started chanting an Earth Spell. “Can’t let those spirits get us.”

“But I don’t have that many blessing spells like a Priest!” Obito mockingly shrieked in horror, hands palming either side of his feminine appearance, only to quickly glance at something from the corner of his eyes and calmly waved his hand out at Tailless Beast, enveloping the man once more in a bright white light, healing him. There was a carefree smile lingering on his face.

“You’re doing a good job though,” Akira grinned as she joined the fray. A thick branch gurgled, shooting past her body and speared through an Avenging Spirit rushing towards her. She lashed out with her water blade and sliced the face, causing it to screech in a dying wail.

“You can count on me!” Obito chuckled, staying close to Yamato.

The quieter man was chanting once again, sets of archaic runes muttered from his lips while his other hand focused on controlling the branch he summoned, swinging and wreaking havoc as he pleased. One syllable, two syllables, and an emerald light shone in the side pouch hanging on his hip. A few seeds floated out, dropping onto the ground right beside where the first branch took root and they rapidly grew. Thick and sturdy, the Branch Dragons took the form of snakes, ready to skewer some spirits. There would occasionally be a flash of white light or two around the battlefield, more healing than purifying the members, but their health constantly danced at the same level, never below 65%.

Tailless Beast glanced over at Akira, more specifically staring at the water sword in her hand. “Aren’t you an Elementalist?”

“I am. Just a little bit special,” she winked as she stabbed at a spirit sneaking up behind him.

He stretched out his arm, piercing the head of another spirit chasing after her. “You’re weird. A sword using Elementalist?”

“Admit. I look cool,” she laughed, planting a foot at the spirit and kicking it away.

He rolled his eyes with a scoff, but she caught a glimpse of a lopsided smile upon his lips when she twirled around, seeing him bring his sword down on another kill.

It took them a little over an hour to fully clear the 100 Avenging Spirits.

The second stage began. And the third, and fourth. Each stage’s killings increased exponentially, each stage the spirits a level higher than before. When the fifth stage came about six hours after, when Kakashi, Yamato and Obito ate their last oxygen pearl, they were all tired and grumpy at the mindless killings. However, despite their first dungeon run together, they worked well together, almost like a good oiled machine (and Obito will argue saying that it’s because of his perfect heals that they’re good!).

The enchanting scenery did nothing to quell the annoyance, even when they saw lights akin to fireflies floating in the water, swimming freely when they finally neared the end of the dungeon. Not only did killing one spirit give such pitiful experience, this dungeon was simply too mind numbing! Kakashi wasn’t even near 50% in his experience bar!

...

[Stage 5. Kill 50 Avenging Spirits. 0/50 killed.]

“Ahhh! Finally!!” Obito cried out. “I don’t have any mana pots left. I just want this over with! I'm not going on anymore special quests with you, Shadow!”

“How many do you have? I’ll give you some,” Akira asked as they tried to catch a breather. “And come on. Without me, you can't even come here. We’ll be getting first clear.”

“Only two intermediate pots and a few basic ones left,” he sighed dejectedly. He had stocked up on lots of potions before he entered as a precaution, but this dungeon had eaten up lots of his mana as he tried to keep everyone’s health stable. Those spirits can be quite annoying to deal with but it was more annoying to deal with his teammates that loved charging into the freeway without second thoughts. “And no, you guys suck.”

If the others purposely ignored him or didn't hear, he didn't know.

“Take some, I’m not using as much mana.”

Obito gratefully accepted the dropped potions, animated tears streaking down his face while the group continued forward, their killings evidently slower when a high pitched screech rumbled through the waters at their 49th kill. The shrill sound stabbed their minds, forcing them on a seven second stun.

Tailless Beast at this moment observed his skills that were on cooldown while stunned and a message popped up from Akira.

[Clear Shadow sent you an image. Click to preview.]

‘Might be a clue to the quest!’ he thought and frantically opened the message, only to scowl at the sad green frog and the words ‘feels bad man’ written below it. He glared at the scene happening before them without moving his head, seeing as he couldn’t move yet due to the stun, all the while pretending that it was Akira getting stabbed at with his glaring daggers.

At the next second of the stun, black tendrils emerged from the corpses of the Avenging Spirits, converging together into a huge lump of ink. At the third second of the stun, they watched as the gigantic Avenging Spirit loomed over them. Unlike the previous spirits that lacked a face on their heads, this one only had a crescent slit that was curved like a bowl, silvery sharp and wide. It grinned, revealing many rows of pointed teeth arranged neatly, and lifted its arms where two claws similar to reptiles flexed. Curling and uncurling its fingers, a maniacal cackle echoed in their minds.

**[You've been inflicted with Hatred of the Spirit. All stats reduced by 20%.]**

A grey ghostly skull appeared above their heads and the entire party felt their bodies grow heavier, strength and speed weakened.

**Avenging Spirit (Elite) Level 45**

**HP: 200,000/200,000**

“Ah, fuck.”

Obito and Akira exchanged bitter smiles at the Elite Boss taunting them; the former worried at how heavy his job would be as his heals would be reduced significantly with the curse while the damage taken would increase, and the latter

At the fourth second, the Elite boss slowly raised its hands as though it was lifting something and a dark murky blob reached out from way below, appearing from the crevices of the rocks, cackling from the shadows while they latched onto the team’s feet, steadily pulling them down into the abyss as they retreated back into their abode.

_-100! _

_-100! _

_-100! _

_-100! _

_-100! _

A continuous string of damage ticked away at their health but they could do nothing to escape, not with the final three seconds of the stun still in effect. Their hearts pounded loudly in their chest, screams of protest banging loudly in their minds – just how broken was this boss!?

So much happened in such a short span of time and they were forced to be sitting ducks, watching their fate before their very eyes.

‘No, no, no. Like hell I'm falling like this!’ Tailless Beast struggled against the stun, willing his body to move. Robust muscles bulged, taut and defined while veins crawled under his skin. He tightened his grip on the sword, yet his fingers never moved. The fifth second passed. His eyes shifted to the side, catching Akira’s fiery gaze coincidentally, both sides unwilling to give up. No way were they going to be bested by a damn boss. Not when they just started on this quest!

Simultaneously, two gentle lights shone from their chests.

‘The necklace!’ they thought.

Fuelled further by their will, the light suddenly broke, dissipating into tiny shards flickering in the light that enveloped the pair. The tenseness of their muscles loosened, a heavy weight pushed off their shoulders. Akira gripped onto her sword, running a hand over the blade as she called forth another wave of water, making it surge towards her weapon. With a graceful twirl, she lashed out her sword, elongated by a few meters as it sliced the water with a shrill sound. The Elite boss cried out in pain, charging forward in retaliation when a thick silver blade halted its advance. Tailless Beast sliced and slashed with all the strength and brute force of a berserker, his movements oddly smooth in the water, connecting swiftly and efficiently as he took on the boss’ aggro.

With the stun over after seven seconds, Yamato began chanting, calling upon the soggy dead wood lying on the ground. Kakashi turned to face the black tendrils dragging them down while his hands became a blur in a series of hand signs. At the last hand sign, he pulled down his mask for the briefest of moments as he spat out a large water bullet, the force strong enough to knock them astray. The dead wood floated up. Pointing his wand at the tendrils in the abyss, the Wood Arrows swam and pierced the monster, causing it to shriek and run away into the shadows where they couldn't touch it anymore.

Obito held the cross with both hands as he chanted out a spell, the holy light surrounding him growing stronger by the second. The light travelled from his body to his outstretched arm, trailing around it like a coiling snake before it shot forth, a pair of feathery wings unfurling from its back.

Level 40 Healing Angel, his newest skill in his arsenal. It flew around the cavern, continuously healing the entire until the thirty second timer was up, negating the damage done by the Elite boss.

Handing off a few seeds to Kakashi, Yamato watched Akira and Tailless Beast pin the Elite boss down while his senior quickly swam around, planting the seeds in the small crevices of the rock walls. The last location of their fight was at a smaller cavern that narrowed near the end, with an arched roof filled with stalactites and large stalagmites on the bottom.

‘This place must have been on land before it was sunken underwater,’ Yamato thought, knowing that stalactites and stalagmites couldn’t form underwater, but could stay underwater for a long time as they slowly dissolved back into the water. He caught Kakashi’s signal as the man planted the last seed and he started chanting. Magic ripples surged around him, robes dancing around him quicker and quicker. Multiple green lights pulsed at different points in the walls, answering to his call. Leaves sprouted out of the seeds, stems unfolding from their abode and they charged towards the Elite boss fearlessly, winding around its large body in a tight grip.

Earth Lock!

The three damage dealers swam back, landing on small platforms in the walls as the sturdy branches tightened the hold, unyielding even when the Elite boss struggled hard against the restraints.

“I can only hold it for three seconds!” Yamato called out. His face was twisted in a grimace, veins appearing on his forehead while he fought to hold his skill.

Akira, Tailless Beast and Kakashi shot forward at the same time, the strength from their calves travelling to their feet as they pushed off the walls on their toes, weapons drawn and skills activating. They unleashed their strongest moves, attacking at the weaker spots like the neck, spine and skull, praying, hoping that the spirit would register the extra damage like ordinary beasts.

_-9,731! _A critical hit!

_-5,054!_

_-9,352!_ Another critical hit!

_-5,571!_

_-3,899!_

_-2,421!_

“Can you guys stop critting and making me look bad?” Akira laughed while she flipped back and retreated a distance away, landing solidly on her feet when the Elite boss broke free, large splinters and wood chips flying towards them, and his health firmly dropped below 75%. “This would be much easier if our stats weren’t lowered.”

“Well, you can’t exactly use your fire magic, Shadow,” said Kakashi, “And you are playing with a toothpick.”

“This toothpick can kill you, okay!”

With a cry, the Avenging Spirit swam towards Tailless Beast who sent a blade light crashing into its body but the spirit suddenly turned translucent and the attack passed right through. “What?” Instinctively, he brought the blade up to his face, parrying the claw aimed at his head. A pressure built up in his chest when the force slammed into him, instantly sending him crashing down onto the bottom and he sprayed out a mouthful of blood.

“Beast!”

Akira swam forth, stabbing her sword through the spirit, but like Tailless Beast’s, her sword went through as though it was only water.

“Watch out!

She refocused onto the Avenging Spirit a beat too slow. A sharp pain burned from the inside, spreading out through her veins. Her gaze grew blurry, the lump in her throat hard and heavy as she gritted her teeth. The spirit pulled its arm back, bringing the impaled Elementalist closer to its face. She blinked her eyes with a grimace, forcing her vision to sharpen and she saw, in a slow, slow curl, the spirit widened its grin in a dark satisfaction, the silvery teeth bright against its black face. Its arm was cold to the touch, slimy yet rough when it was pulled out, tips of the claws scratching deeper into her exposed skin and she spat out a fog of blood as the pressure caught in her throat was released.

“Shadow!!”

Crimson blood slithered in the water, a dark red cloud tainting the beautiful waters of the grotto and Akira floated lifelessly in the water. Seeing its masterpiece, the Avenging Spirit laughed joyously while it swam around the blood, occasionally flicking out a tongue to lick at it, tasting the iron taste upon its taste buds.

An earthquake soon rumbled across the cavern. Tailless Beast quickly jumped and swam away, narrowly avoiding the broken falling stalactites. A deep guttural snarl rumbled through the walls, vibrating loud and clear, and the team felt their bodies stiffen. A large silhouette appeared at the end of the cavern, fast approaching the fight. They held their breaths in fear, feeling suffocated by the overwhelming presence rolling off its figure. Out of the shadows and into the gleaming waters appeared a four-meter-long great white shark, its size easily dwarfing the Avenging Spirit. Silver armour adorned its robust body, enhancing the strong aura rolling off its figure.

**Spirit of Sharkman Kelo (Elite) Level 80**

**HP: 760,000/760,000**

“Ah, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques definitely welcomed! If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I'm doing everything on mobile, so I'll definitely miss some parts!


End file.
